


Children of the Doppleganger and the Hybrid

by emaz0225



Series: Mikaelson Pierce Kids [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/M, Original Character(s), good Mikael and Esther, minor Karoline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: the twins of Katherine Pierce and Klaus Mikaelson. they were born  2004 their names are Victoria Bellatrix Mikaelson and Exton Orion Mikaelson they are lovable kids but they will kill if necessary





	Children of the Doppleganger and the Hybrid

* * *

Entering Mystic Falls

* * *

_Victoria's Pov_

_Hello, my name is Victoria but I go by Tori my mom and brother and I are going to a small town of Mystic Falls we are staying in a safe house in Exton's name. I am wearing a nice[lace dress and a cardigan](https://pin.it/xvazgmgvatrbcx) we get to the house and I go to my room and I unpack my backpack and I grab my Bunny and I place it on my bed. I run across the hall and I see my brother in jeans and a polo shirt sitting with a piece of paper and a crayon._

* * *

Kathrine's Pov

I am driving to Mystic Falls with Klaus and I's children. I get to the safe house and I go to my room and I get out a pair of pyjamas and I head to the kids part of the hallway and I see them colouring and I think about my plans for the Salvatore's. I make Grilled cheese sandwiches for supper and I get them ready for bed and I tuck Tori and Exton in. I have a nice warm bath and I rub myself down and I grab my [nightgown](https://pin.it/bwxbvolzeifu6u) and I head to bed and I know I am gonna make my move. 

* * *

[Katherine's](https://pin.it/xcybj474sfgkmr) Pov 

I get up and I head to Elena's house and I introduce myself and I smirk I just have to wait for the Salvatore brothers to fall into my hands. I text Klaus [ i have made my entrance and thank you for the house.] I can't mess this up my plans are important for Klaus and i  and I go to the house and I get Tori dressed in [this](https://pin.it/aawwzg2vbho7n2) and I get Exton dressed into [this](https://pin.it/aawwzg2vbho7n2) and I take them into the cabin and I read them fairytales before I head back out. 

* * *

Victoria's pov 

after mom leaves and I head to Exton's room and I sit next to him on the floor and I see him painting so I decide to sing my favourite song at the moment and Exton and I cuddle together well mommy does her important business. Soon Daddy will come and we can be a family together who ever threatens that image will be toast with my twin and I powers.


End file.
